


幸好

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	幸好

高瀚宇看见季肖冰的时候对方已经被人骗着哄着喝了好些酒，高瀚宇作为晚上第二场局的主角偏偏坐在包厢的最边上，倚在扶手处往楼下的吧台看，酒保又调好一杯被坐在季肖冰边上的男人推到他面前。

那个男人高瀚宇有印象，是季肖冰同个话剧组的staff，今天是季肖冰主演的话剧巡回最后一场，因为是在国外，大家也没太做伪装戴了个帽子就敢出门，说伪装都过分了，人家伪装黑衣黑裤墨镜，他季肖冰穿着打眼的粉色毛衣，隔着老远就烙在高瀚宇的视线里。

高瀚宇也是，但是盯着高瀚宇的人明显多多了，他刚结束了晚上的演唱会，巡回的倒数第二场，晚上庆功宴结束后几个关系好的朋友又组织了下半场，酒吧内很吵，头顶的灯光闪得晃眼睛，高瀚宇视力很好，即使是在环境这么昏暗的情况下也注意到隔着老远的季肖冰微微皱起的眉头。

季肖冰皱眉头的样子高瀚宇再熟悉不过了，以前两人还在一块的时候，高瀚宇在床上卯足了劲儿往他身体里顶，季肖冰面皮薄总是不好意思喊出声响，就使劲憋着，实在憋不住了才会皱着眉头哼哼两声。明明年纪比自己还要大上两岁，偏偏忍耐的样子委屈又性感，简直可爱到不行，高瀚宇每每看了都觉得自己硬得要爆炸，恨不得把人压得死死的，再用力肏两下。

随行的朋友顺着高瀚宇那明显到不行的眼神看去，而后了然地拍了拍他的肩膀：“就剩这么几天了还忍不住？” 是啊，两年多都忍下来了，还差这么几天？两个人分开的时间都比在一起的时间长这么多了。

离最后一场演唱会不剩半个月的时间，他马上就可以摆脱现在这种总是受制于人的情况了。季肖冰会等他的。高瀚宇有种莫名的自信。 但是当看到坐在季肖冰边上的男人趁他不注意往杯子里丢了些什么的时候高瀚宇是彻底坐不住了，连外套都没穿好就三步换作两步跑下楼。

季肖冰才喝了两杯酒，算上手里的，总共不过两杯半，绝对没到出现幻觉的程度，那眼前的高瀚宇是怎么出现的？ 两人分手这么久，季肖冰刻意不去关注对方的消息，但是娱乐圈统共就这么点大，哪能真的不知道对方的信息呢，偶尔在微博的热门上看过高瀚宇的照片，进组了，杀青了，巡演了，庆功了。和微博上粉丝精修的照片相比眼前的男人变瘦了些，大概最近因为演唱会的造型节食加健身了，有点上火，额头上有几颗不太明显的痘痘。

以前也是这样，高瀚宇一上火那块地方就冒痘痘。季肖冰想着觉得好玩，一个没忍住就笑了出来，傻傻的。 傻乎乎的，谁敢带他来这种地方啊。高瀚宇一把接住往自己这边才走两步结果脚一软就倒进怀里的季肖冰，对着他身后下药被抓现行的男人挑了挑眉“哥找两个人陪你？”

“你是谁？我警告你放开他！” 高瀚宇眯了眯眼睛，眼神危险，可惜戴着的帽子沿压得太下，对方看不清。

怀里的人挣了挣，兴许是觉得热了把领子往下扯了扯，露出一截泛红的颈子，这下傻子都知道那被加了料的酒是怎么回事了。

“你给我对象下药的事情头顶的摄像头可照得清清楚楚，明天再收拾你。” 说着打横抱起季肖冰没走两步路又被那个不死心的给拦住，“什么对象！季老师早就分手了吧，他现在是单身！”

“那他现在不是了。” 季肖冰头枕着高瀚宇的肩膀，鼻息烫得不行，每一下都吹在高瀚宇的脖子上，像蝴蝶震动薄薄的翅膀，高瀚宇连动作大点都不敢，几乎是用气音拜托朋友开来车，再轻手轻脚抱着季肖冰坐进后座。 季肖冰生得白，粉色毛衣一衬就更白了，两颊上沾着点醉酒的坨红，高瀚宇把人揽在怀里亲了亲。

好友坐在驾驶位上把后视镜侧了侧免得看到些辣眼睛的画面。

“今天麻烦你了。”高瀚宇一只手被季肖冰拽着，声音压得很低，生怕把怀里好不容易安分下来的季大爷给吵醒。

“我是不麻烦，正好顺路，你才麻烦了，这两年怎么过来的你都忘了吗？明天预备怎么和公司讲？”

“就这样吧，大不了就，就再也不演戏了，这两年我再怎么苦熬熬也就过来了，但是亲眼看着他坐在别人身边的时候我才觉得，之前坚持的那些又有什么重要的。” 没有他我就什么都不是了。

回程的路开得飞快，酒店有地下直通房间的电梯，高瀚宇把季肖冰的帽沿往下压了压，把自己的大衣外套罩在他身上，确保就算被人正面撞上也一眼认不出他怀里抱的是季肖冰才开了车门往电梯走。

高瀚宇打开房门的时候，季肖冰已经出了一身汗，眉头皱得紧紧的，高瀚宇伸进他的毛衣里摸了一把全是汗。 把人抱到沙发上想去倒杯水就被身下的人用力一扯，高瀚宇反应极快地用胳膊撑了一下，免得整个身体都压到身下这个神志不太灵清的人身上。

“你还要去哪？” 季肖冰声音哑得厉害，只觉得身上烧得难受，又热又累。他知道晚上约他的staff对自己有些想法，要不要试着去尝试一下？只不过自己两杯酒下肚反而觉得有些东西更清晰了些，不行的，有些事情不是那个人就不行，虽然自己也不知道为什么那个人当年什么都没说清楚就走了。 只顾得上解开高瀚宇领口的几个扣子，季肖冰就有些急不可耐得舔上去。季肖冰怀疑那个staff是不是趁自己不注意给自己下药了，不然怎么出现幻觉了，身前这个人自己都多久没见到过了，摸上去到处都显得陌生。

身上的纵容着自己的动作，甚至配合得解开了剩下的扣子，单手脱掉了阻碍两人更加亲近的衬衣。 蜜色的胸膛厚实又温暖，季肖冰趴在上面发现高瀚宇心跳得飞快，一只手从自己的后腰探了进去，随后没剩多少肉的屁股被对方一手包住用力得揉了几下。 无比自觉地挺起腰顺着对方的动作踢掉碍事的裤子，再度抱在一起的时候两人身上只剩下那件季肖冰被撸到胸口的粉色毛衣。

“高瀚宇？” 埋在自己胸口的脑袋停顿了一下，而后乳尖被用力地咬了一口，高瀚宇吮着那点粉色不住地嘬着，嘴里含糊不清地埋怨道“不然你还想是谁，谁递来的酒都敢喝，你要气死我？”

“你已经要弄死我了……” 季肖冰握住高瀚宇的手按在自己的胸口，乳尖挺立成硬硬的一点，泛红的皮肤下是一下一下震动的心跳。 高瀚宇的扩张没有遇到任何阻碍，那杯加了料的酒让季肖冰浑身倒出都软得不行，仿佛一戳就要陷进去，一掐就要洇出点水来。还好自己在场，高瀚宇还在后怕，连探进对方体内的几根手指都带着点颤。 这颗珍珠总是闪着诱人采撷的光，自己有幸握在手里过，却又把他给弄丢了。

“对不起……”高瀚宇扣着季肖冰的后颈，季肖冰的唇瓣被亲得有点肿，微微张开就被高瀚宇压着亲得彻底。季肖冰的唇色浅，此刻颜色却艳得情色，津液来不及咽下沿着嘴角溢出来些又被舔掉。

已经硬起的性器抵在入口，季肖冰的双腿无力地盘在高瀚宇的后腰，勾着脚蹭着他紧实的臀部催促道“还等什么？做不来了？” 季肖冰如此主动的机会不多，可以说是很少，眼下也不知还剩几分清醒，睫毛上还沾着些可怜兮兮的水汽，配上那昏昏沉沉的迷糊神情有着不符合这个年纪的青涩。偏偏身后那处早就被高瀚宇开发得烂熟，许久未有人造访的地方含着高瀚宇圆润的龟头，淫水一股一股往外冒。 修剪整齐的指甲终于无法忍耐住在高瀚宇的后背留下一行印子，伴随着两人舒爽的叹息高瀚宇把自己深深埋进那穴儿内。

肠壁高热湿润，横冲直撞的性器把穴插出噗噗的水声，高瀚宇的腰细，腹肌手感良好，季肖冰几乎是迷醉般来回抚弄，换来更狂风暴雨般的进入。 有多久没有这么亲热地感受对方的温度了？迷糊的季肖冰记不清，只是顺从自己的渴望大张着腿让对方占有的更深入些。 “在看什么？”高瀚宇似乎全身都在发力，隆起的肌肉鼓出好看的线条，季肖冰拍拍他的胳膊，高瀚宇就自觉地把手臂垫到他脑后让他枕得更舒服些。

季肖冰的手比现在肏老实的穴不安分多了，沿着对方好看的人鱼线向下摸去。高瀚宇的毛发很硬，那处地方也是，季肖冰勾着小指卷了一圈又松开，再往下就摸到了他沾满自己体液的阴茎，正一下一下有力地操进自己的身体里只留一小截在外面。

“和老朋友打个招呼不行吗？”季肖冰眯着眼看两人相连接的地方，粗大的阴茎强势地插入又抽出，光线太暗不太能看得清，只能用指尖去试探触摸，太满了，低低地喃了声“好棒呀。” 这是什么级别的荤话？高瀚宇觉得自己仿佛也喝多了，季肖冰的动作和声音总能一下子就挑动自己那根弦，极力克制自己不要太过粗暴，身下这人醉着呢不知道轻重只是浪得厉害，明天醒来指不定怎么疼呢。

但是季肖冰就是不消停，抚摸越来越情色，揉了把高瀚宇沉甸甸的子孙带轻声哄着“都进来好不好，想你都进来。” 两人做爱的次数不少，高瀚宇总是尽力克制，除了初次比较激动之外几乎很少把难伺候的季大爷弄伤。 实在是太长了，又大又长，季肖冰小声埋怨说这是硬件设备不兼容啊，高瀚宇憋着一股气稍稍抽出来些却又被对方用腿夹着腰不让走。

“要也是你，说痛也是你。” 整根拔出又狠狠地捅进去，每一下都碾过让季肖冰叫出声的那一点，龟头顶着肠壁深处大力肏弄，淫水一股一股越干流得越多，听着就叫人腿软。高瀚宇着迷般抚摸着季肖冰消瘦的脚踝，单手就能整个抓住甚至还有不少冗余，这个人怎么就瘦成这样了。

季肖冰咬着自己的毛衣下摆露出大片白皙的皮肤，腰上已经被留下几个清晰的指印，含糊不清地讲“不要我的也是你，让我……”痛的也是你。 挨肏的明明是自己，身上卖力的人却一下子红了眼睛，温热的液体落在季肖冰可以煎蛋的面颊上，也不知道是汗还是眼泪，早过三十的人很少露出这么脆弱又后悔的神情，季肖冰一下子有点心疼，具象化的心疼，好像心脏都停顿了下，只好伸手把这个人抱住，“小孩子似的。” 小孩子可不能让你这么舒服。

像是终于欣赏够季肖冰穿粉色毛衣的样子，高瀚宇一把把毛衣脱掉，季肖冰的头发被蹭得乱糟糟的，两个人赤条条得抱成一团，高瀚宇扶着对方坐到自己身上，一下一下往上顶，这个位置进得太深，季肖冰仿佛觉得那性器都要戳破自己肠壁了，其实有点疼了，但是混着药的酒精麻痹了神经，此刻就只剩下爽快了。

跟着高瀚宇的频率摆着腰，肠壁被撑得满满的，又涨又酸，但是好满足好喜欢。两人又吻到一处，这回总算是少了些起初的急迫，高瀚宇勾着季肖冰的舌尖，好像是在汲取那些曾经错失的甜蜜。

唇珠性感，猫唇可爱，两张天生合适接吻的嘴一碰上就分不开。

下身的挺弄更是从来没有停歇过，臀肉被撞得泛红发烫，但是没人说要停下来，只想更彻底地拥抱占有彼此。 季肖冰咬着高瀚宇的侧颈射了出来，两人的小腹被弄得乱七八糟，射完的季肖冰整个人都软了下来，像是被抽去骨头，高瀚宇护着他的后脑轻轻把人放倒在枕头上，下身还在缓缓地抽弄，努力把季肖冰的快感再延长些。

爽得头皮发麻，两人连着的那处湿答答的，高瀚宇摸上去觉得满手又滑又腻，射进季肖冰体内的精液被带出来了些，顺着股沟溢了出来。 “吃饱了……”季肖冰啧啧嘴，一只手搭在被射得鼓起的小腹上，高瀚宇握着半软的性器在穴口磨了磨，沾满手的不明液体又缓缓的推了进去，随手扯过自己被压得皱巴巴的衬衫给季肖冰擦了擦，都是汗的两个人就着这个姿势躺进被窝。

季肖冰半压着高瀚宇，满是精液的穴儿被高瀚宇堪堪堵住，没有人提出去卫生间进行下清理，季肖冰射得有些虚脱，高瀚宇半搂着他，内心活动一片复杂，现下才开始担心酒吧里那staff后续要怎么处理，公司那边要怎么应付。 但是一转头季肖冰已经挨着自己睡着了，乖得不行，高瀚宇又突然觉得之前那些坚持的辛苦都不重要的，只是后悔分开的那些日子，要是难过只有一人份就好了。


End file.
